A Heart's Glance
by bangag pa
Summary: Always refuse to see my counterpart would be,afraid to drive myself crazy looking for him.But when I accidentally take a peek.Damn!He’s everything I’ve dreamed of,but when I finally met him... he became my nightmare, my mom’s fiancé! ***under revision***
1. Vision

Title: **A Heart's glance**

Summary: What if you could see the future five days before it happens but there's a glitch. You could only see the soul mate of a person. Talk about luck right? Not. I always refuse to see my counterpart would be, afraid to be obsessed and drive myself crazy looking for him. But when I accidentally take a peek…. Damn, he's everything I've dreamed of, but when I finally met him… a happily ever after? How could it be when he was my mom's fiancé and will be my stepfather in three weeks?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vision**

_I can't wait to see mom again. It's been what? Five years since I left town to pursue my dream. I'm now not just a girl who has nothing but a crappy talent of seeing visions of a person's love life. Lucky? NOT! I never truly acknowledge this gift in fear of its consequences and the feelings that comes with it: disappointment, obsession, paranoia. _

_Umm.. Maybe on some special cases… Hmmm… wonder how they're doing?_

_Wait I'm losing focus again... Damn!_

_Anyway, my weird visions only identify the person's soul mate. And that's it my crappy gift, not knowing when they will meet, where or how, they just somewhat always end up together in the end. I don't even believe in that crap. C'mon, happily ever after? Sheesh... whatever...  
_

_I never dared to look into mine but something unexpected happen. I received a phone call concerning my mom about her and some stranger that led me to see her future and accidentally glance at mine.'_

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Hello. Tomoyo Daidouji residence, I'm not home at the moment. Kindly leave a message after the beep."_

_BEEEP_

"_Tomoyo, honey, I'm getting married in TWO MONTHS! I can't wait to talk to you and give you the details. Please come home. I am hoping you could help me with the wedding preparations and maybe even design my wedding dress for me. The wedding will take place at… _

_BEEEP_

"_End of message. You have zero new messages. Goodbye!"_

"_NANI?!"_

_I hastily pushed some buttons on my phone to check the date of the call. _

_I-I It was a month ago. Three days after I left for a fashion show in Rome, which means I only have a month left to break that stupid wedding. Damn!_

_After receiving that message, I grab my mom's picture stare at it as long as I have to, to force myself to have a vision. _

"_Please just please…." I silently prayed._

_And I did, I can't believe how happy she is but the guy's face is somewhat blurry yet familiar. But still I have to know this guy. I can't let my mom's future be threatened by some lowlife gold-digger._

_As I try to close my vision, I saw another stranger with…_

"_ME?! SHIT!"_

_Unfortunately, my worst nightmare just happened. I saw a glimpse of my husband._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

_I'm still having goose bumps from that memory. Trying to shrug it off, I longingly gaze at the setting sun until… _

"Ladies and gentlemen, we would be arriving at Tomodea airport in ten minutes. Thank you for choosing Japan Airlines. We hope you enjoy your travel with us."

_Guess here it goes._

* * *

"Flight JL 482 from Paris would be arriving in five minutes at terminal 6. I repeat. Flight JL 482 from Paris would be arriving in five minutes at terminal 6. Thank you."

"Come on Syaoran, faster. We might loose her." A frantic girl in her early twenties drags her bewildered companion to the said terminal.

"But Sakura are you sure it's not a fluke prophecy? You might be just played by your brother again. Remember the time…"

"But Syao, I don't think he's playing with me, you haven't seen his face. He even sounds serious, it's creeping me out. There must be really something wrong… what if…"

Syaoran rubs her shoulders and hugs her.

"Relax, maybe she just…" Syaoran fussily scratch his nape as he tries to come up with a pathetic guess.

"She just what?"

"Sa-Sakura? Syaoran? How?" The 25 yr old designer threw confusing looks at her two best friends.

"Tomoyo!" she was squished by two welcoming arms of her hyper cousin.

"Touya said you'll be here tonight. He sensed something was wrong but not sure what it is. It sucks that you two could see something in the future and I can't. Humph!" Sakura whined.

Tomoyo giggles at her cousin's antics but was stop by Syaoran's seriousness.

"So, Tomoyo daijobu?" inquired by a worried Syaoran.

"I… I…"

"Do you really plan of not telling us this surprise visit?" Syaoran pressed on.

"Tom you know you could tell us anything right?" Sakura caress her cousin's back trying to soothe her.

Tomoyo lowered her head and fidgets with her fingers. Suddenly felt embarrass and somewhat unsure with her rash actions.

"My.. my mom's getting married."

"That damn gaki..." Syaoran whispered under his breath. Unfortunately, Tomyo heard it.

"Ga-gaki? He's a gaki?"

Tomoyo almost fainted with the revelation, trying to hold on to Sakura for dear life.

"No, Tom. I swear Li Syaoran you become more and more like my brother. And you swore you hate him." Sakura playfully teased him, making Syaoran squirmed.

"Tomoyo, he's not a gaki. He's a gentleman and makes Auntie Sonomi very happy. You should've seen it for yourself."

'Believe me I already did, but there's this uneasy feeling I'm getting from it.' Tomoyo silently replied. She just nodded as Sakura continues to convince her, still pondering about Syaoran's obvious hatred with the guy.

"Come on, let's grab something to eat before we drive you home."

* * *

After dinner, the couple drove Tomoyo to a hotel insisting that she shouldn't bother them or her mother. Tomoyo thanked them and gets off the car. As she came near to the door, she turns around and approached them again.

"Umm… could you guys, help me find an apartment tomorrow?"

"But aren't you … coming home?" Sakura worriedly asked.

"I … I don't think I could live under the same roof with a stranger."

Syaoran murmured something that earned a playful slap in the arm. Whatever it is Tomoyo was glad she didn't catch it, guessing it's about her mom's so-called fiancé.

"Then stay with us." Sakura beamed.

"No, I do appreciate it but I need some time alone to think about some stuff."

The couple just nodded in defeat and understanding.

"Then we'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 am so we could have breakfast together. Is that ok?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

_A swirl of emotions engulfs me uncontrollably. Did I make the right choice? Could I ever face them? Will things work out?_

_I lie on my bed pondering about my work, my projects, upcoming shows that I abruptly left behind._

_How more irresponsible could I get? Damn, I even forgot my photo shoot for tomorrow._

"_What time is it? I need to make a call."_

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: This is my first Tomoyo and Eriol fic... please forgive me for weak portrayal it's been awhile since i last wrote... please drop comments or reviews... thanks

'till next time guys


	2. Soulmate?

Title: **A Heart's glance**

Summary: What if you could see the future five days before it happens but there's a glitch. You could only see the soul mate of a person. Talk about luck right? Not. I always refuse to see my counterpart would be, afraid to be obsessed and drive myself crazy looking for him. But when I accidentally take a peek…. Damn, he's everything I've dreamed of, but when I finally met him… a happily ever after? How could it be when he was my mom's fiancé and will be my stepfather in three weeks?

Disclaimer: I don't own neither CCS nor its characters...

* * *

**Chapter two: Soul mate?  
**

"It's got one bedroom, a bathroom, walk-in closet, a kitchen, a spacious living room and an overlooking balcony of the beach. So what do you think?" The landlord looks around just to see a spaced out girl inspecting the apartment blankly.

Not expecting to get a response any time sooner he tries again. "I could give it to you for…"

"I'll take it!"

The startled land owner sheepishly takes the check she's handing to him. "Are you sure, you haven't seen the other rooms yet?" He asked as he hesitatingly gives her the key.

"Yes, thank you."

"REALLY?!"

A bubbly girl squealed coming from the other room, "Tomoyo, I'm so glad. Its five minutes away from ours by car and twenty minutes if you walk. And the beach…"

Sakura continued to babble on her own, not noticing a shrugging Syaoran walking out to get the luggage in the car and Tomoyo disappears to the balcony.

As she opens the balcony doors, the refreshing sea breeze splashes on her face, warmly greeting her presence. Tomoyo embraces the scene with her grateful eyes as she half listens to Sakura's excitement.

She leans on the balcony supporting her weight of hopelessness and sighs, 'I wish I could be this excited. I still have no idea what to do if the time comes that I have to face them.' Tomoyo turns around to the rustling sounds behind her and saw her cousin.

"Tomoyo, I know it's really unexpected and sudden. But once you see them, all your worries would evaporate into thin air." Sakura encouraged.

Tomoyo just nodded, still lost in her thoughts, gazing at the calm sea.

Sakura pondered, "So what time are you going to visit them?"

"…"

"Tomoyo did…"

"Next week"

"N-NANI? But Tom…"

"I need to see first this fiancé of hers before I confront them. I need to know if his suitable for my mother. So please don't tell a soul about me coming here, at least for the week." Tomoyo pleaded.

"But Tom, it's…"

"Please, Sakura no one will recognize me if I disguised myself as a foreigner. It's also been five years, there's a lot of changes in me."

And it is true, her hair is shorter now. She wears colored contacts. She's taller and thinner. Her fashion sense had drastically changed as she adapts with her career. She wears black or darker clothes more unlike before. Imagine Reese Witherspoon in her movie "Sweet Home Alabama."

"B-but…"

"Sakura, try to understand Tom." Syaoran wraps his arms in his wife's waist and soothes her.

"Tom, if you need anything we'll be glad to help you in any way."

"Thanks Syao, I really appreciate it."

* * *

The stinging rays of the sun pricks her pale and smooth skin, but she didn't mind it at all_**.**_ Wearing a fashionable shades and the usual black outfit, Tomoyo leisurely walks around town. Lost with all the memories flooding back at her, she bumps unceremoniously to someone.

She immediately bows her head and utters an apology, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at where I'm going. Gomen."

"It's okay. Are you okay Miss? You're not from around here, right? Are you lost or something? Maybe I could be of any assistance?"

Tomoyo slowly look up to see the owner of the gentle voice only to gape at him in shocked.

"Y-you… you… What are you doing here?"

The stranger gawks at her in return and reply, "Um… me? Excuse me. Do we know each other? I'm sorry but I don't remember."

He squint his eyes trying to force himself to remember who she is.

'He… he's the guy in the vision. Why here? Of all the time? Why now?'

She tries to snaps out with her musings as the stranger gives her a confusing look. 'Damn, I've got to get out of here. I'm not ready for this.'

"I'm sorry, I though you were someone else," she lied. She bows again and says, "I'm really sorry for bumping into you."

She then hastily attempts to pass him, terrified on the reactions she might make if she stands there a little longer.

"Um, wait. I didn't mean to sound rude or anything. I didn't get you name. And even if I'm not the one you're expecting to be…"

'Oh you have no idea you are,' she sighs.

"… I could be another person to be acquainted in this small town. We would be bumping into each other sooner or later. Or maybe we have common friends we don't know about so better start now than later. Right?"

Still dazed, she just nodded at him, staring at his features. 'Damn, what am I doing? Why am I checking him out already?'

Extending his hand, he introduced himself. "I'm Eriol Li, nice to meet you…"

Staring at his hand, she mentally kicks her ass trying to figure out what to do. Sighing in defeat, she grabs it gently and shakes it. "Nice to meet you Li, I'm T-Tracy… Ah, Tracy Masterson."

* * *

"So you mean.. ha… ha… to say… ha.. ha.. ha… you were… ha.. ha… you were mistaken to be the expectant father of you pregnant niece and you get yelled at by a stranger of incest in a public place? Ha ha ha… that was priceless… wish I was there…" Tomoyo hysterically throw a fit of laughter from the story of her new friend.

They had an early lunch together and now strolling in her favorite park.

"Ok. Ok. So enough about me. How about you? What's your story?"

Eriol saw the changed in his new friend's face and suddenly regretted his question.

Tomoyo's mood suddenly shifted uneasily and tries to cover it as she attempts to make an impromptu response to Eriol's query.

"Oh, I don't have any interesting stories like yours. I'm just an ordinary girl trying to reach for a dream in this uncaring world. I just came here to attend to some business."

Pausing, she glances at her companion who is just gazing at the sky above.

And she continues, "I'm not from around here. And not to be rude I still don't fully trust you yet. Not just because you treated me to lunch that I'm going to spill everything out to you. You might be a serial killer or something," she joked.

"My bad, he he he… But maybe we could fix that, another lunch maybe?" Eriol pressed on.

"Hmm.. we'll see."

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: I did some editing on the first chapter and decided to place it on the next chapter... I'll post the next chapter in a while just please drop comments or reviews... i really need some ideas about it... and if anyone is interested to be my beta reader please tell me... thanks

'till next time guys


	3. A glimpse

Title: **A Heart's glance**

Summary: What if you could see the future five days before it happens but there's a glitch. You could only see the soul mate of a person. Talk about luck right? Not. I always refuse to see my counterpart would be, afraid to be obsessed and drive myself crazy looking for him. But when I accidentally take a peek…. Damn, he's everything I've dreamed of, but when I finally met him… a happily ever after? How could it be when he was my mom's fiancé and will be my stepfather in three weeks?

Disclaimer: I don't own neither CCS nor its characters...

* * *

_**Chapter Three: A glimpse**_

"Tomoyo, where have you been? I've been trying to contact you for hours now," whine a worried Sakura.

"Calm down, Sakura. I'm okay see, not even a scratch." Tomoyo turns around in front of Sakura trying to show her everything is fine.

Syaoran smirked at his wife's pouting. "Sakura, honey, Tom is a grown woman now she can take care of herself. You don't have to stalk her every minute."

"But..."

"Yeah, I know." Syaoran cut off his wife again. "Tom, you should have told us where you were going and not disappear into thin air and left us hanging here worrying about you."

'Wait, Li? Is he related to Syaoran?' She scrutinized the probability of the connection and shrugged. 'Nah… it can't be… he's too different from the Li men I know.'

"Gomen, Syaoran. Gomen, Sakura. I didn't mean to wander off I was so caught up with my thoughts I didn't realize I left you two behind." Tomoyo bowed at her friends.

"So what now, are we going to snoop around Auntie's mansion first or the office?" Sakura excitedly suggests and gain amused stares from the two.

* * *

_I can't believe how fast time passes by. It's my third day here in Tomodea and my third lunch with Eriol. I haven't told Sakura and Syaoran about him and my lunch escapades. I don't know really. Maybe I just have this gut feeling that they would pester me to no end about the guy. _

_Well I can't blame them I'm not the sociable kind especially with the opposite sex. I have no idea why but I just am. But with Eriol it's different, no pressure, no schemes, no artificiality at all. Perhaps, it's a plus that he's in my vision._

'_Damn, I have to stop this thing. Whatever this thing is called? I've got to focus with my mom and how to…'_

"_Wait isn't that… Oh my God..."_

Across the street, Tomoyo saw Sonomi with a young man, probably her age. 'Maybe that's him. If only I could see his face.'

"Turn around, please turn around…" she silently chanted wanting badly to see the full clear view of the stranger link with her mom's arms.

Just as the stranger was about to turn, a bus suddenly pass by, depriving her of the scene. And when the damn bus left, so is her subjects of interest.

"Darn it, I was this close!"

"Ah, Tom... Why suddenly drag us into hiding?" asked a curious Sakura.

"My mom and her fiancé, I guess, were just standing there a minute ago…" Tomoyo replied pointing at the direction she spotted earlier.

"You know Tom; we could just march in there anytime, threatened the gaki and bring some damage." Syaoran clenched his fist, pure hatred visible in his eyes.

"Tom, he's right except for the violent parts and death threats."

"Guys, I wish I could, but I'm not ready yet." The couple nodded in understanding.

Silence ensued in the atmosphere, nobody dare to disturb it not knowing what to say with the situation. Until

"So how long are we going to squat behind these trashcans? I can't feel my legs. Can we move somewhere else. It's really… SHIT! IS THAT A RAT!?"

"Syaoran stop squealing like a little girl." Sakura teased.

"I'm not. And besides it's huge… like a cat…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah right…"

"C'mon you two, stop teasing each other and lets get out of here people are staring at us weirdly." Tomoyo grabs her two best friends and leaves the scene shamefully.

* * *

"So how do you find Tomodea so far? Isn't it an ideal place to settle down?"

Still not getting even a letter out of her, he tried again. "The scenery is relaxing, food's amazing, and the people... The people are charming and hospitable like the one you are ignoring right now."

"Ah... what? No, I'm sorry, I spaced out. What is it again?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying how charming and sophisticated I am!" Eriol bragged.

"Yeah right!?

"Of course I am!"

"You sounded like a cheesy commercial ad."

Eriol made a hurt gesture with his hand grabbing his chest like he was shot in the heart.

"Yeah, yeah…" Tomoyo waved her hand in dismissal of his actions. "No seriously what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how nice this town is. That it's really a nice place to settle down into. Just maybe…"

"… maybe I would stay here for good? Is that what you're implying to?" Tomoyo peek through her bangs.

"Well to put it that way..." Eriol paused, discerning how to answer her, staring at her eyes.

Minutes passed as they drowned into each other's eyes, Eriol replied. "Yes."

"WHY?"

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and late update, my laptop crashed and i didn't recover a thing.. good thing i have a back-up document but it wasn't that updated so i have to edit everything again esp. my other fics... Anyway thanks for those who have alerted this story... again please drop comments or reviews... i really need some ideas about this story... and if anyone is interested to be my beta reader please tell me... thanks

'till next time guys


	4. Realize

Title: **A Heart's glance**

Summary: What if you could see the future five days before it happens but there's a glitch. You could only see the soul mate of a person. Talk about luck right? Not. I always refuse to see my counterpart would be, afraid to be obsessed and drive myself crazy looking for him. But when I accidentally take a peek…. Damn, he's everything I've dreamed of, but when I finally met him… a happily ever after? How could it be when he was my mom's fiancé and will be my stepfather in three weeks?

Disclaimer: I don't own neither CCS nor its characters...

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Realize**_

_Walking with her again, what luck the heavens has thrown at him. Her black velvety hair dancing with the morning breeze makes my hand itch to touch it. _

_As I was about to get lost with it, she suddenly turns around and gave me those rare sweet smiles she wears. I retrieve my outstretched arm, glad she barely notice it. I then let myself be content with stolen glances, studying her features in my mind._

'_God how could you tease me like this. Why didn't I meet her before… fiancé… Damn, I forgot. I'm already engage and yet I'm getting hook up with this beautiful lady beside me.'_

_I watch her mouth open and closes. She was saying something… Got to focus_

'_C'mon Eriol, just try to hang in there…' and so I just nod at to what she was saying oblivious of what it seems..._

* * *

"Dear, I'm really sorry I think she won't make it." She ruffles the hair of the young man seating in front of a computer but he didn't stir a bit from her touch.

Musing from the unusual reaction, she tries to arouse him from his trance by turning off the computer but he didn't even budge. She taps her foot on the cold marble floor thinking on how to shake off his stupor. Spotting a glass half full of water, she grins mischeiviously and...

"What the..." he yelped in surprise, glaring at the hysterical laughter of his fiancé beside him.

"Sorry you we're so out of it..." Fixing her composure, she continued... "as I was saying, she won't make it."

"Who?"

"Tomoyo, my daughter."

* * *

A young man in his twenties frantically waves his hand in front of a lady beside him. Getting no response out of her he tries to call out to her.

"Tracy… tracy…" he gently nudged her from her trance yet again.

"Wh-what? Oh I'm sorry I did it again, didn't I?"

"Tracy, I know we've only been friends for a week, but you can trust me. You've always been spacing out, what's bothering you? And don't try to lie to me, it won't work." Eriol persists for the hundredth time.

She abruptly stops walking, head bow down, her hair covering her face, "H-how… how did…"

"It's your eyes, they betrayed you. You can't hide everything with your smiles." Eriol look at his friend and continued calmly, "So, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

Getting no sign of any response from her, he then gently push away locks of her hair from her face and place it behind her ears. Eriol can't help but stare at her as he attempts to deduce her problem.

"Let me see, hmmm…" Eriol mutters as he ponders on Tracy's actions. "This business you're talking about here doesn't involve on work. Am I right?"

Tracy gaped at his assumption, giving Eriol the needed confidence. "It's not about work, involving your career in fashion. It's about someone you have to confront." Eriol frowns after delivering his theory, seeing the unbearable effect on Tracy's face.

"Gomen, Tracy. I went too far. I'm really…"

"No, it's okay. You're right…" Tracy pauses, hesitating to continue.

"Tracy you don't have to force…"

She fidgets but cuts him off. "I-I'm afraid… no, terrified. I don't know what to do. I refuse to see them. I-I c-cant… I'm not ready to face them."

Eriol's eyes softened as he gently caress her back, "You don't have to do anything just face them and try to understand or accept who they are or what they want from you. If you can't accept it then don't. If you can't really take the risk to face them then don't. No one has the right to force anyone to do anything they don't want. And if they really care for you they'll understand. And if they don't I'll always be here for you. You're a very dear friend to me. I'll always be here by your side."

'I'm just a friend… I guess that's all I'll always be… to you,' she just nodded and sighed.

"Tracy I'm not forcing you to meet them. But... it's just that sooner or later you are bound to confront them. Don't try to delay it any more. You'll just end up making yourself suffer longer."

In a trance, Tracy started to walk unconsciously when…

"TRACY!"

"WHAT?"

A hand violently tugs her arm and pulling her into an embrace, trying to protect her from harm. She could feel heavy breathing against her neck and then followed by a screeching motorcycle.

"Don't you ever do that again? You scared the hell out of me."

She looked up to see Eriol's face inches away from her, observing her whole form with worried eyes.

Realization then struck her, "Gomen, gomen for worrying you… an-and Thank you for saving me." She repeatedly bows at him.

Eriol shakes his head, "No, you don't have to. I'm just glad your fine and not mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

He just averted his eyes in shame of stepping on the line.

Tracy ponders and caught up with what he meant, "Oh that. No, of course not. You're not prying with my personal space. I'm grateful with your advice and concern. I really am. I was just struck on how true your words are."

Eriol beamed with her reply.

"Um… ano… Eriol, could you let me go now? People are giving us these weird looks."

"Oh… gomen." Eriol flushed at their position and gently released her. Head bow down; he tries to avoid the smirks thrown at them from the passers by.

"You know what, maybe I just will." Tracy mused.

* * *

_It's almost been a week, a week of disguises, stalking, planning and socializing. I'm still dazed from what Eriol said to me the other day._

_FLASHBACK_

"_Well to put it that way…" He paused trying to find the answer in my eyes. Yes."_

_Quite surprise with his answer, I confusedly asked. "B—but… Why?"_

_Eriol averted his eyes from me and stuttered, "I-I d-don't know… ma-maybe because I like your company." He then again looked me in the eye, "I'm going to miss you if you left."_

"_Y-you like me?" It was my time to stutter._

"_Yes, I do."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'_Guess it can't be help...' shrugging from the recollection._

_I struggle to shove it away and focus my all to my mother's agenda again. _

'_I think it's time to announce my arrival… tomorrow?"_

* * *

_I can't believe I told her I like her? But I do like her as a friend. Is it just as a friend and nothing else? Shit, get a grip of yourself man. You already have a fiancé and yet you like another one. What about her? What about your feelings for her? Who should you choose?_

"_Arrgh… this is so frustrating. Why are things so complicated?"_

Eriol paces around his apartment as he tries to balance out his options and decide which one he's going to go through.

"_C'mon Eriol, think. There must be a way to get out of this."_

* * *

Just as she promised her two best friends at the end of the week, she will stop playing detective and hiding from everyone.

To be continued...


	5. Quake

Title: **A Heart's glance**

Summary: What if you could see the future five days before it happens but there's a glitch. You could only see the soul mate of a person. Talk about luck right? Not. I always refuse to see my counterpart would be, afraid to be obsessed and drive myself crazy looking for him. But when I accidentally take a peek…. Damn, he's everything I've dreamed of, but when I finally met him… a happily ever after? How could it be when he was my mom's fiancé and will be my stepfather in three weeks?

Disclaimer: I don't own neither CCS nor its characters...

**Chapter 5: The Quake**

"Tom don't worry too much everything will be alright. He's really nice. You have seen them right?"

"Yeah, I know I could see mom really happy but I haven't seen this guy's happy face. It's really weird why I only see his back or someone or an object would cover his face in the line of my vision. He doesn't even have a picture in his files. It's like fate doesn't want me to see the true nature of this Hi-Hira-Hiriz-Hirz person."

She scrunched her forehead irritated about the name, "Why is it so damn hard to pronounce anyway?"

Sakura laughs at her friends whining earning a glare from the girl.

"Tom, treat it as luck. You might get sick looking at the gaki's face and…"

"Syaoran!" Sakura glared at his husband.

Turning towards Tomoyo, Sakura reassures her, "Tom, Eli's really sweet, and charming. He really cares for auntie and I really think he won't hurt her in any way."

"I trust your judgment about him but I need to see it first hand. I need to be sure." Tomoyo paused, hesitant to asked but decided against it. "What's his real name anyway? You keep calling him Eli" pointing her finger to her cousin… "and Syao keeps calling me Hi-hiri… ahhh… Hir - something."

Syaoran snickers at her, "Who would want to say that gaki's name? It suc…" Syaoran stops, wincing at the glare he caught from his wife.

"It's Eriol Hiiragizawa." Sakura answered her, still glaring at her husband.

"Eriol?" she paled.

Sakura confusedly turns to her. "Yeah. You know him?"

"No, I don't think so." Tomoyo stares blankly. "I hope so." She silently mutters to herself.

_It really can't be could it? They have the same name. No it's impossible he's a Li and his a Hir-something. I still can't pronounce that stupid name. It's impossible, they're two different persons._

* * *

Syaoran press the buzzer, "Li here." The gates of the Daidouji mansion opened after the click.

Sakura looked at the back seat and saw her pale friend staring outside her window. "Tom, are you okay? Do you want us to accompany you?"

"Yeah, could you?" She answered back, still daze on the scenery of her home.

As they went up the stairs and to the huge doors of the mansion, Tomoyo asked. "Oh, I forgot to ask. How old is he?"

Sakura fidgets hesitant to give her an answer. The door opened as their butler ushered them in.

"Ah, Tom look its not what you think…" Sakura started. Tomoyo eyed her suspiciously waiting to complete her explanation but it never came. Sakura stops fidgeting and freezes at her spot, gaping something behind her.

Tomoyo slowly turns around to see what it is. Her jaw drops at the sight of him. She shakes her head violently, cursing silently, thinking that she was obsessing too much that's why he was standing right in front of her.

"Oh, Sakura and my little descendant, what a pleasure…" He grins wickedly, loving to tease his cousin and getting the effect that he wanted on him. "What suddenly brings you here at…" He almost chokes at his words when he caught sight of the girl standing beside them.

"Tracy?"

Three pairs of eyes stared at her…

"Tracy? Wait. You know her?" Syaoran scowls at the blue eyed freak.

He stutters, "Ho-how?" He then looks at Sakura, "She's your friend too?"

Too shock to answer, Sakura just nods and then realization hits her. "Wait, Tracy?," she asks her cousin.

"Tracy Masterson is the screen name I use at work." Tomoyo answered coldly.

Sakura suddenly claps her hand, "Oh yea, I forgot about that, for you designer label T. M. C. (A/N: Tracy Masterson Collection, I know it's lame I can't think of anything else).

Syaoran stifle his laughter, and directed his attention to Tomoyo. "Tom, this is the gaki I was talking about…"

"Wait, your Tomoyo Daidouji?" Eriol gapes at her.

Tomoyo smirks sarcastically, "Yeah, and you were the business why I'm here."

Sakura and Syaoran eyed the two, confused at what the two were talking about. Just then, Tomoyo turn around blankly and was about to leave, when her mother emerges from the kitchen.

"Tomoyo, honey what a surprised. My, you have changed." Sonomi rush to her daughter examining her cheerfully. She then caught sight of Eriol on the other side and smiled, "So you have met him. He's an angel isn't he?"

'Angel? More like the devil himself.' Tomoyo thought glaring at the pale figure behind her mother. She recreates a smiling face for her mom to see, "Mom, I just came to see for myself." Tomoyo sent another glare at him before continuing, "I'm not going to attend your wedding. I don't think I can."

"But…" Sonomi was cut again by her daughter.

Tomoyo hugs her mom suddenly, "I really have to go now, Mom. It's nice to meet you Hiirigazawa." She spat and left.

Sakura and Syaoran silently bows to Sonomi and follow their best friend, as Eriol silently stares at their retreating figures.

* * *

"Tom, wait up. What the hell was that about?" Syao scowled, grabbing her arm and making her turn around to face them.

"It's nothing." She coldly answers, trying to shrug his hands off her.

"Tom, you're hiding something. It's not like you at all." Sakura caught up with them, reaching for her but she flinch at her touch.

Tomoyo countered irritably, "No, I'm not the old Tomoyo, who agrees at everything with a smile. As you can see, I have changed a lot." Syaoran lost his hold on her staring at her cold demeanor. Tomoyo then resumes to run away from them.

"I guess, we don't know you anymore, Daidouji." Sakura gloomily mutters. Tomoyo froze on her spot and looks back at her so called friends.

Syaoran rush to comfort her wife, at the same time keeping an eye on his best friend. Concern etched on his eyes staring at his troubled friend.

As realization struck her, Tomoyo runs back to her best friends. Panting she pleads, "I'm sorry for bursting it out on you two. You don't deserve it. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. Please. It's just… It's just… please not now… I can't…" Tomoyo bows repeatedly, breaking down, tears cascading on her pale face.

She was cut off as Sakura hugs her, "Oh Tom, we understand, you could tell us whenever you are ready ok?" Tomoyo stops crying and nods at her best friend. Syaoran gently help them up and supports their weak state.

* * *

"He's what? Damn that gaki if I get my hands on…"

Sakura pulls her husband back to his seat. "Syaoran, sit down. You're drawing too much attention. You're becoming more like Touya, even the dramatic standing and cursing part is an exact replica," She sniggers, trying hard not to laugh and draws her attention to Tomoyo.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just jumbled the sequence of the visions."

Tomoyo considers the idea, "Yes, there's a possibility, but what if it wasn't a damn mistake? What then? How could I tell Mom about it? How will she take it even?" Tomoyo droaned.

"Well, only one thing could be done. You just have to look into those visions again." Syao suggested.

Tomoyo instantly refuse, "No, I don't think I can. What if…"

"But Tom, you have to. What if it's incorrect then you won't be worrying about a thing anymore. It's the only way," Sakura pressed on.

"Ok… ok… but not now. I can't take another shock at the moment. And you two have to promise you won't tell a soul about it."

"Tom, your secret's safe with me. I just don't know about…" Syaoran playfully points at his wife.

Sakura cutely pouted.

Tomoyo giggled at her best friends antics.

"Ha ha… very funny." Sakura glared, punching his arms.

Syaoran just smiled gesturing to Sakura that his just playing with her through his eyes. But Sakura continued to glare at her husband, knowing that its entertaining Tomoyo.

* * *

"_So you do like her?"_

"_Yeah, very much… I think she really hates me though."_

"_Well, that's good. And about that I'll do something about it."_

"_Wait, you're not mad?"_

'_Why would I be? This is very interesting.' She muses nodding at him._

To be continued...


End file.
